The Road Not Taken
by KD14
Summary: The stranger's hands hadn't wondered from her waist, surprising Tifa. Most clubbers were not shy about touching in the throng of bodies. They were both still moving to the beat and Tifa was thrilled that they both synced to the rhythm. His chest was firm against her back. Tifa turned in the stranger's arms and met blonde hair startling blue eyes, perfect skin, soft kissable lips...
1. Chapter 1

AU, following the events of the game loosely.

"You want to write a sentance as clean as a bone. That is the goal." - James Baldwin.

My sentances are not clean, there's still meat on them bones. Help me out, give me some good constructive criticism.

Pay Friday and the club was packed. Music boomed, the bass a rhythmic thud audible from down the street. Young factory workers came to blow off steam and wages on cheap drinks and expensive drugs, seeking a high their daily life could not afford. Barret owned the bar, oversaw the place. He had opened it purposefully in Sector Seven because Shinra grunts avoided the area, especially at night. More than one hapless grunt had disappeared into the close streets and dark alleys that riddled the sector like a rabbit warren, so the Shinra Electrical Company had long stopped trying to patrol the sector, preferring instead to let it rot in its own human scum.

The result was a fragile and hateful peace, broken by the occasional raid or riot. It worked perfectly for Barret and his secret operations. So, he turned a blind eye to the drug dealers, the users in his club. He shook hands with the owner of the Honey Bee Inn in public, gave him a VIP section upstairs and didn't ID the girls that came and went. He was on first name basis with many gangsters and mob leaders and even attended their kid's birthday parties with his own adopted daughter, Marlene. Meanwhile Seventh Heaven garnered a reputation, from its rough crowds and decent blow to the sticky floors, becoming quietly infamous throughout the slums sectors of Midgar city.

Tifa stretched for a glass above the bar, well aware of the way it made her breasts lift almost into the faces of the men she was serving. It was a little manipulative of her, but she needed the extra tips - her gloves were in dire need of an upgrade. She flashed a mega-watt smile at the man she served and he returned it with a doped up grin, dunking a few extra Gil into the tip jar. Tifa skimmed it before it was stolen by some other undesirable and blew the man a kiss as he melted back into the crowd. When she first started working for Barret, doing things like this would make her feel dirty and uncomfortable. It was testament to her time in the slums that flirting with strangers, pocketing tips and faking bright, sexy smiles felt perfectly normal.

The music blared from the dancefloor which heaved with the mass of sweaty bodies, some drunk, others quite obviously high. Tifa bounced to the beat behind the bar as she served various patrons, deftly avoiding groping hands here and slapping back others there. It was part of the job at Seventh Heaven. Gaia knows Barret didn't exactly encourage a respectable clientele for a reason, but she still hated the men who thought that she was a commodity like the poor girls that disgusting Honey Bee guy paraded around. She enjoyed flirting and the regulars knew the boundaries, but on a night like this so many new faces were in the crush of general drunkenness it was impossible to expect much respect for her personal space.

One such face appeared at the front of the bar, lounging arrogantly over the counter. He was fair-headed and young, watching her with rat-like eyes. He didn't look obviously drunk, which set alarm bells ringing in the back of Tifa's mind. These were the types she needed to watch as they were often more unpredictable than the standard stumbling drunk. He was surrounded by his friends, obviously the head of that particular little gaggle. Tifa switched on her mega-watt smile and approached.

"Six shots of Rocket Booster!" he yelled over the music. Tifa complied, reaching to get the shot glasses from above the bar. It was just as she took her eyes off him that he decided to help himself to more than the bar snacks. He reached out to fondle a breast, lightening quick. However, Tifa was quicker. In a flash she caught the out-stretched hand and twisted it outwards, making his arm follow. It had the satisfying result of slamming his face down onto the bar counter. Tifa kept him pinned there while she poured out six shots with her free hand, twisting harder when he struggled. His five friends watched with shock, then mounting laughter and jeers as Tifa lent over the bar to slip several bills out of her victim's back pocket and counted them out with a good tip for herself. She smiled and pointed to five of the shots, which each guy took with a cheers. Tifa knocked back the last shot herself and gave one last sharp twist before releasing the man, smirking when he stumbled backwards into the crowd clutching his arm in pain. He wouldn't try that trick again.

The rest of the shift passed in relative peace, eventually winding down at 2am. The lights went on and the music faded out, eaving a group of stragglers doggedly yelling out the lyrics of the last song as if their caterwauling would magically re-start the club atmosphere. Tifa wiped down the bar one last time and began counting the till, becoming keenly aware of eyes on her back. Casually, she flicked a glance in the mirror above the bar to find two men the other side. One, the red head, lounged much like her earlier assailant over the counter. The other, bald, stood rigidly upright with his hands clasped in front of him. They looked complete opposites, the only thing they seemed to share was the iconic fitted black suit they both wore.

Tifa's heart sank a little. _Turks. _Part of her was surprised at their sheer nerve to be seen in the sector on a busy night like this, but then again, the Turks of Shinra were feared even beyond the likes of SOLDIER for their tendencies to work in the shadows. You never quite knew who they had in their pocket. Tifa hoped Barret hadn't seen them yet, although he was close to finishing up herding the stragglers out the main exits. Trying to maintain her casual air and mega-watt smile, she turned to face the two Turks.

"Bar's closed gentleman!"

"We're not here for drinks, toots." The red head drawled, not caring where his eyes landed when he talked to her. Tifa immediately felt anger bubbling under her big smile.

"We just wanna talk."

Tifa's voice took on a frostier tone. "Sorry, we're closed. You'd best leave."

"Oh darlin', we ain't going anywhere. See, what we want is information and we thinks ya got it." He lent closer over the bar, as if inviting her into his confidence. Tifa recoiled slightly, disgusted by his leering.

By this time, Barret had ushered out the remaining drunks and approached the small party, eyes flint-hard. Tifa felt another thrill of panic. Barret was liable to get trigger happy, especially with a few Turks in his now empty club. She needed to keep this situation calm or it would end up bloody. She wasn't sure whose blood was more likely to be spilt either. Maybe she could take on a single Turk and get away with her life if she was lucky. But two Turks and an angry Barret? They would all end up dead.

"Problem here, Teef?" Barret stared directly at the bigger, bald Turk who seemed to glare back from beneath his sunglasses. Red head glanced back at the big man, taking in his bulk and the unmissable gun arm that had begun to whir softly, dangerously, as if warming up. His mouth twitched upwards in an arrogant smirk, but to Tifa's relief seemed to weigh up the situation the same as she did.

"No problem here, yo." He stood straight and stretched, cat-like. "Just making us some friends, right toots?"

Tifa glared at him. "You've no friends here. I suggest you go home."

Red head laughed and gave her a lecherous wink. "Oh, I'd love to take you home with me sweetcheeks. Maybe next time. Come'on Rude, the Honey Bee is open 'til three!" He said the last bit in a sing-song voice as they walked away, apparently unconcerned by the two glares that followed them out the door.

Barret snarled as the door slammed shut. "Fuckin' Turks! What those Shinra scrote-bags doin' sniffin' round here anyway? What they say to you?"

"They said nothing Barret. But I think they might know something."

Barret swore and pounded the counter, then as if all the anger drained out of him suddenly, he dropped his head with a sigh. "We're so fuckin' close, Teef. So close."

Tifa hummed non-committedly and turned to count the till again, mainly to keep her hands busy and avoid answering Barret directly. She thought they weren't anywhere near close to their goals and had argued the point with Barret many times, but after a long shift and a Turk's visit she didn't want to get into it.

Barret watched her for a moment with tired eyes and sighed.

"Been'a long night Tifa, why don't ya turn in."

Tifa locked up the till and pocketed the key. She gave Barret a smile and ducked forward to kiss his cheek, making him huff slightly. She didn't miss the crinkles around his eyes, or the bags beneath them.

"We'll get there Barret. I promise. Shinra will pay."

And with that, she went up the back stairs of the club to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Quarrentine has sparked a little bit of creativity!

When she wasn't working, Tifa occasionally hung around the club. It was hard not to when she lived above it. She enjoyed dancing, had a few friends amongst the regulars and could keep an eye on things for Barret. She had more reason than ever to watch the place after the first appearance of the Turks. They hadn't come back since last Friday, but Tifa still scanned the crowd each night looking for the suits. It was a mixed bag of relief and anxiety when they didn't show. Barret was gruffer than usual, calling off the AVALANCHE meetings until he was sure the Turks were no longer sniffing around. Tifa bit her lip, thinking that the Turks were not ones to drop something quickly. She privately thought they were just biding their time.

It was a week later that she was proved right. Tifa was sat in a booth with a few regulars, enjoying a drink when the unmistakable flash of red hair passed by in the crowd. Tifa tensed up, searching and finally spotting the Turk lounging at the bar while Jessie served him a drink. Worried for her friend Tifa leapt up and made her way as fast as she could through the drunken throng of clubbers. By the time she reached the bar however, the Turk was gone. Jessie caught her nervous look, coming over to see what was wrong.

"Tifa?"

"Where did he go?"

"Who?"

"The Tu-" she stopped herself in time. "The redhead guy you just served."

Jessie frowned, then a look of panicked understanding flashed across her face.

"Reno? He's a-"

Tifa silenced her with a look. Jessie turned a little pale. "I thought he was charming. I just gave him my number!"

"Don't worry about it, just keep an eye out okay?" Tifa turned and scanned the crowd again, making sure Barret was at his usual place by the door. She was winding her around the edge of the dance floor to warn him when a firm grip caught her wrist. She spun to find Reno and his leering grin too close to her face.

"Sup, toots. Fancy a dance?" she tried to shake him off, but the Turk had a strong grip. "Don't be like that, I just wanna get to know ya."

Tifa stepped closer and swiftly brought her free hand up in an open palm strike. Reno stumbled back in surprise, eyes wide.

"Don't touch me." Tifa said, then slipped onto the dancefloor for cover. She hoped the Turk wouldn't follow, but a glance over her shoulder told her he had recovered from her strike and was stalking through the crowd behind her. Thinking quickly, Tifa grabbed the first guy that wasn't already attached to someone and spun with her back to him, placing his hands on her hips and moving to the beat. To her relief, the stranger followed her lead and dipped to the music, following her hips. She kept an eye on Reno, seeing him a few metres away. To make the act more convincing Tifa reached up and backward to thread her hands through the stranger's hair. It was so soft. He must condition it, Tifa thought mildly. The stranger's hot breath danced on her neck. Reno had now spotted them and scowled before turning away and melting into the crowd. Tifa blew out a relieved sigh then refocused on the present moment.

The stranger's hands had not wandered from her waist, surprising Tifa. Most clubbers were not shy about touching in the throng of bodies. They were both still moving to the beat and Tifa was thrilled at how well they were both synced to the rhythm. His chest was firm against her back, suggesting muscles. With increasing curiosity, Tifa turned in the stranger's arms and met blonde hair, startling blue eyes, perfect skin, soft kissable lips, and a single pierced ear.

_Oh, _Tifa thought with trivial disappointment, _he's gay._

It made sense. The soft, well-maintained hair, the earring and the fact his hands had still not moved once from her waist both supported her sudden deduction. The stranger smiled and leaned forward slightly.

"He's gone. I'm Cloud." Cloud's voice was soft but deep and carried over the music.

"Tifa!" she shouted back, then gasped when Cloud pressed her close to him. A drunk suddenly stumbled into the space where Tifa had been seconds before and she glanced up to see Cloud watching the man for any signs that he was going to topple back their way. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, pushing her cleavage practically under his chin and still, his eyes never dropped. Not once. _Definitely gay. _Tifa thought, a little dejectedly. The danger seemed to have passed as Cloud released Tifa, a little shy all of a sudden. Tifa smiled at his awkwardness and grabbed his hand.

"That's two guys you've saved me from. I owe you a drink!" she pulled him from the dance floor towards the bar, laughing at his small smile. They reached the bar where Tifa leaned forward and waved at the skinny barman. He nodded to her cleavage before finishing up serving his current customer and came over.

"Johnny, two Cosmo Rockets please! Put them on my tab."

Johnny came over giving Cloud a strange look which Cloud returned with a frown. Johnny froze when he was near, a look of fear marring his features. "Erm, Tifa? Are you sure that's wise?" The barman was stood stock still, eyes never leaving Cloud.

Tifa frowned, shocked the rudeness of the question. Cloud certainly wasn't drunk, he had proved that on the dance floor. Either that, or he was incredible at holding his liquor. She opened her mouth to reprimand Johnny when Cloud cut in.

"No, he's right. Just a soda for me please." Cloud's voice was tight. Even more confused Tifa turned to stare at him and did a double-take. In the light of the bar, Cloud's eyes were more visible. There was a shine to them Tifa had attributed to the strobe lights on the dance floor before. It was subtle and enhanced his beautiful blue eyes but there was no denying what it was. Mako. His face became an unreadable mask as the tension strung itself out between the three.

Mako. The sign of an enhanced SOLDIER. After the war in Wutai, the military was not exactly welcome in the slums of Midgar, populated as they were by Wuitense refugees and their descendants. Tifa had Wuti blood on her maternal grandparent's side, which expressed itself in her colouring. Dark hair, pale skin and burgundy eyes. She wasn't from Midgar but fit right in with the diaspora residents of sector 7. The war had only ended when Shinra sent in Sepiroth, a famous 1st Class SOLDIER who personally brought a swift, brutal and bloody end to the war. To speak the demon's name in certain parts of the slums was to curse and here was a full blood SOLDIER, right in the middle of sector seven in a club full of people who would consider him a mortal enemy.

Tifa's mind spun. She had to get him out of here. He wasn't safe. Cloud's stone face suggested he wasn't going to suffer their judgment as he sighed and muttered.

"Forget it."

He turned to leave, spurring Tifa into panicked action. She grabbed his arm, surprising him.

"Did Barret see you?" she was craning over the heads of the crowd towards the door. Cloud flicked annoyed glances in the direction she was staring.

"Barret?"

"Bouncer. Big, scary. Gun arm."

"No, we didn't see any bouncer when we came in."

Tifa rounded on him, feeling very suddenly sober. "We? How many of you are there?"

Cloud glared at her, the mako lending intensity to his frown. Tifa didn't blink.

"Do you know where you are? This is sector _seven_!" No answer. He was clearly pissed off at her, but unwilling to rudely disengage her arm.

"For Gaia's sake! Cloud! A SOLDIER in sector seven walking down the street in the daylight is asking for trouble. A bunch of you in a club full of drunk Wuitense will cause a riot!" the man stopped glaring to glance around, a new look of tension on his face.

"We're not-" he started but Tifa cut him off. "Is that one of the others?" she had spotted Barret making his way purposefully towards a tall figure with spiky black hair who was stumbling rather badly. Tifa couldn't see his eyes from this distance but he seemed to be waving in their direction. Cloud sighed.

"Yeah. That's Zack. He's the only other one here."

"Shit!" Tifa swore. Barret was closing in, although having difficulty with the press of the crowd.

"Look, Cloud. Please trust me. It will not end well if Barret sees you here. I'm going to get you out, but I can't take you through the main exit and the fire escape will trigger the alarms. I'm taking you through the back, okay?"

"You don't need to-"

"I'm taking you through the back. Johnny-" Tifa rounded on the skinny man so suddenly he jumped. He had been listening to their conversation with a deepening frown.

"Take Cloud through the kitchens."

"But!"

"Don't argue Johnny!" The ferocity in her voice even made Cloud flinch. "Take him." She turned to Cloud. "I'll meet you out there with your friend." For some reason, the fully grown SOLDIER, capable of taking down entire armies, didn't dare argue with the petite woman in front of him. He vaulted the bar in a smooth movement and followed a cursing Johnny, keeping his eyes cast away from the light.

Barret was quickly closing in on Zack who was thankfully tripping in Tifa's direction. It was true what they said, SOLDIERs could not hold their booze. Zack was swaying more than a stripper round a pole, knocking into people left and right drawing even more attention to himself. Tifa was close enough to see his Mako eyes gleaming brightly, perhaps activated even more by the alcohol in his system. Luckily Barret was coming at him from behind so he hadn't spotted the Mako- yet. Tifa hoped to keep it that way for the whole club's sake. People were starting to notice Zack, whispering and pointing. She had to move fast.

Tifa moved through the crowd like water, slipping around couples and dodging drunkenly waved arms and legs. Time seemed to slow as she fought to reach Zack before Barret did. Suddenly the two Turks stepped in front of her, making her heart squeeze in panic. She couldn't stop, and before she could give herself time to think she leapt at the bald Turk, snagging his sunglasses as she barrelled over his shoulder. Reno was yelling as the other Turk flinched and recoiled.

"Bitches, yo?" Reno said to his partner, watching the target disappear into the crowd. The other Turk said nothing, simply sighing and reaching inside his jacket pocket for his spare set of glasses.

Tifa landed roughly against a group of dancers, stumbled to keep her footing and carried on. Zack, the other SOLDIER, was just ahead of her. Now she was close Tifa could see that this guy was taller than Cloud, more muscle-bound. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey, big guy!" Tifa shouted over the music, snagging his attention. "Got a present for you!" She rushed forward and slipped the glasses on his face just in time for Barret to reach up and spin him around, a look of murderous intent twisting his features. Zack spun, stumbled and righted himself using Barret's gun arm for support.

"Nice arm! Is that the A-M Cannon?" Barret was taken aback by the suddenly eloquent comment coming from this stumbling drunk.

"Uh, yeah." He answered uncertainly.

Zack pointed to the arm, nearly poking Barret in the chest.

"Did you get the steel plating upgrade yet? No? Don't bother! Totally lowers your attack stats."

Barret just stared at the guy in complete confusion. "What the hell? Who are you?"

Tifa quickly stepped around Zack's bulk, grabbing his arm and beginning to pull him away.

"He's okay Barret, he's with me. I'm just going to take him outside to his friends so he can go home."

Barret didn't look impressed. His scowl deepened at Zack's inane grin.

"Get him the fuck out Tifa." Barret narrowed his eyes, staring directly at Zack. "Don't come back here anytime soon, you hear me?"

"Aww! But this place is so-" Zack didn't get to finish his statement as Tifa yanked him towards the exit, half carrying, half dragging his bulk. At one point, Zack began to sag and Tifa panicked that she wouldn't be able to get him out alone. To her utter relief, Jessie appeared on the other side of Zack, throwing his arm around her shoulders with a grunt as they both hefted the drunk SOLDIER towards the exit. Once outside, strangers stared as the girls staggered down the club's stairs and onto the street.

"This way" Tifa grunted and lead the way around the back of the club, towards the alleyway where they took deliveries. To her relief, Jessie didn't ask questions but helped direct Zack who had come to slightly in the fresh air and was beginning to sing a rather raunchy ditty. Tifa nearly dropped Zack when they rounded the corner to find Cloud, waiting as promised, but with Johnny pinned roughly up against the wall with one hand. The man's eyes blazed with Mako as Johnny squealed and squirmed a full foot off the floor.

"Tifa!" Johnny cried, spotting them. "Help me!"

"Cloud!" she yelled, anger tipping over.

The blonde turned and saw Tifa, then let Johnny slump to the ground. He didn't look back as Johnny scrambled away.

Tifa dumped Zack, who giggled and sank to the floor almost dragging Jessie down with him.

"What the hell?" Tifa demanded of Cloud, marching right up to stare into those blazing eyes.

Cloud's frown deepened, but he looked away.

"Doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?" Tifa jabbed Cloud firmly in the chest. "Here I am risking my ass to save a couple of stupid-"

"SOLDIERs?" Jessie gasped, having finally disentangled herself from Zack's arm and caught sight of Cloud's eyes. She looked down at Zack, the glasses had fallen off to reveal a similar glow. He gave her a cheesy grin and hiccupped. Jessie jumped back and retreated, looking fearfully at Tifa.

"It's okay Jessie, they're not going to hurt us."

"Do they know about-"

"No," Tifa said firmly, cutting Jessie off from revealing AVALANCHE. "They just need help getting out of here." She sighed, feeling her control of the situation hanging in perilous balance.

"We're not going to hurt anyone." Cloud reaffirmed gently as if he hadn't just been holding Johnny a foot off the ground. "We're not-"

He was interrupted by Zack who moaned "Cloud buddy, I don't feel so good…" and proceeded to throw up the contents of his stomach. Jessie leaped back further as Tifa and Cloud started forward to help Zack.

"Jessie, go inside and watch Barret. He needs eyes on Reno. I'll handle this."

Jessie looked a little unsure, hesitating as Zack moaned again. "Are you sure?"

"Just don't tell anyone, okay? Swear, I've got this." Jessie frowned, but she did follow Tifa's orders and disappeared out of the alley. Cloud was bent over a blessedly unconscious Zack. Tifa turned and watched them for a moment, hands on her hips as she tried to sort out the confusion in her mind. What was she going to do? Why was she even helping these guys?

"I left you for five seconds, you fucking idiot," Cloud muttered, then he looked up at Tifa. "I can't take him back like this. We'll get caught."

She sighed, thinking. She briefly worried her bottom lip with her teeth, missing the way Cloud stared.

"I know a place you can crash tonight. But you must be gone before morning, understand?" Cloud nodded and suddenly hoisted the larger man over his shoulder as if he weighed no more than a child. Tifa tried to not look impressed as he stood to wait for her.

"Follow me."

She started down the alley, not waiting for the SOLDIER. She was further impressed by Cloud's stealth, speed and the fact he wasn't even winded carrying the unconscious Zack across the slums. At points, they crossed rooftops and Tifa began testing him, leaping larger and further distances. He kept up without trouble. It was almost fun, finally having someone who could keep up with her as she bounded across rooftops. She would usually have to wait for Jessie or Biggs. She allowed a small smile when they scaled a particularly hard section. Cloud caught it, smiled right back at her.

_Shivra, so handsome_ Tifa thought, before shaking off the notion and getting back to the task at hand. Finally, she led him to an old building, possibly one of the oldest in the entire slums. A church.

It was almost in ruin, with huge vines running around stain glass windows. Some were broken in, others left surprisingly whole. A huge bar was set across the door.

Cloud frowned at the huge bar. "I'm not breaking into a church."

"We're not breaking in." she pointed to the roof of the church, part of which had caved in and had exposed wooden beams. "We're just dropping by."

The church was easily three stories high but Tifa didn't hesitate. She just hoped to Gaia that Cloud would be able to follow. This hadn't been part of her plan but the door had never been locked like that before. She took a running leap and caught the first window ledge, pulling herself up. From there it was a case of scrambling up exposed brickwork, using the vines and ledges to reach the top. It wasn't kind on her fingers and her dress was caught in several places by the rough cladding, but she made it to the top, puffing heavily. She looked around, then down. Cloud had watched her scramble and she thought she detected a hint of admiration, but it was too far to tell. He looked around quickly then took a few steps back. With a burst of inhuman speed, he shot forward and then up. Tifa swore he leapt half the building before landing roughly on a ledge. With another unnerving show of strength, he leapt again but this time didn't stick the landing on the loose roof tiles. He landed with a crash and Zack rolled away from them. It didn't stop his snoring.

Tifa caught Cloud's arm as he skittered towards the edge of the roof, stopping him from tumbling off the side. She pulled him back and he landed heavily on his ass. They both sat for a moment, the only sounds their heavy breathing as they caught their breath and Zack snoring softly in the background.

"That was close." Tifa sighed.

"I would have been fine, you know."

"You were falling off the roof!"

"You could have ended up falling with me!"

"I saved your ass, again!"

While they were arguing, Zack shuffled in his sleep and was now slowly sliding towards the gaping hole in the roof. Cloud looked around just in time to see him slip, one limb at a time as if in slow motion. He reached out to yank Zack back, but it was too late. Zack fell with all the grace of a potato sack through the hole and into the gloom below. A low thud echoed up a few seconds later.

Tifa's insides instantly turned to ice. There was no way he was surviving that, even if he hadn't gone in headfirst. Guilt bloomed – she had brought them here. It was her fault. She somehow made herself look over the edge, steeling herself to witness the crumpled, mangled body of the man she barely knew and had gotten killed. She had a hard time peering through the gloom but thought she could make out a lump in the shadows below. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered to the gloom.

"Don't be. He's gone through worse. He'll be fine." Cloud didn't even look fazed as he too looked down into the dark church. It took Tifa a moment to process his words, but when she did her icy guilt turned to fiery anger. She threw a hard punch at Cloud, catching him off guard and making him stumble back.

"What the fuck?"

"You stupid SOLDIER assholes." She muttered in reply.

"We're not-" Cloud began exasperatedly but stopped when a moan floated up from the floor of the church. "Come on. I can get you down there safely"

Tifa just shot him a look and swung into the hole, gracefully landing on the beams below. From there it was a simple matter of jumping from beam to beam until she reached a partial section of a floor and made her way down the stairs. Instead of finding a path through the rubble and broken floorboards like Tifa, Cloud took a more direct route and dropped straight down landing beside Zack lightly. Tifa had to admire him, he landed as softly and elegantly as a cat.

A beam of light cut across the two men as Tifa approached and Cloud dropped into a fighting stance. He automatically reached behind him for what Tifa assumed must have been an absent weapon and cursed. A girlish giggle echoed across the floor.

"No need, I won't hurt you."

Tifa smiled, relieved. "Aerith, what are you doing here so late?" the shadowy figure resolved itself as a slender woman. She set the energy lamp down by the side of Zack and it lit up her face. It also lit up a beautiful, enigmatic smile.

"Just had a feeling someone would be dropping in tonight."

Cloud was still staring at her, an unreadable look on his face.

"She's a friend, Cloud. She can help hide you tonight." Cloud switched to staring at Tifa, a gaze she felt in her core. She dismissed the feeling, reluctantly. She doubted Cloud was aware of the effect his beautiful shining eyes had on her in the half-dark. Tifa remembered her sudden deduction on the dancefloor and berated herself further. Even if he was aware, he wouldn't interested. Anyway, this was hardly the time.

Another moan drew all attention to Zack. Aerith knelt at his shoulder and gently brushed a hand across his forehead. He sighed and opened his eyes.

"Heaven?" he asked, staring at Aerith. She giggled softly.

"Not quite, a church in the slums."

"An angel?" Zack reached up to brush a hand against her cheek. Aerith pressed the hand softly.

"No, I'm Aerith. You fell from the sky."

"So you saved me?" Aerith giggled softly again and shook her head. "Not really. Tifa and her friend did all the saving."

Zack had already dropped his hand and begun to snore, loudly. Aerith smiled and looked up at Cloud.

"Could you help me? I have bedrolls in the back. We can make him comfortable there."

Cloud sighed and nodded, bending to scoop up the once again unconscious Zack. If Aerith was surprised at his strength, she said nothing except a brief warning not to step on the flowers and led the way into the back of the church. Aerith's cot was hidden in the sanctuary, dimly lit with more energy lamps. It was almost cosy, a few bedrolls and blankets arranged nicely.

"Were you expecting us?" Cloud asked, eyeing the ready-made sleeping space. He was suddenly suspicious.

"No, silly. Tifa and I sometimes stay here overnight." It was true, although Tifa didn't mention that they had never actually stayed in this part of the church before. She knew better than to press Aerith however. Cloud glanced at Tifa who nodded. They both arranged Zack on one of the cots and Aerith tucked him in. He grinned and murmured in his sleep.

"He will be fine there until morning. You can stay here with him." Cloud nodded, then looked up at Aerith.

"Do you need help getting home? I can escort you then double back." The words, Tifa were slightly disappointed to see, were directed at Aerith. What was she, chopped liver? Then Tifa kicked herself mentally again. She didn't need anyone to protect her, maybe Cloud knew that. Aeirth was daintier, more delicate, and more vulnerable looking at first glance. Anyone meeting her would think she needs a bodyguard. Still, that irrational spike of jealousy rankled.

"No need silly. I'll stay here with you. This is my church, after all."

Cloud gave her a hard stare, but just sighed and turned to Tifa. "Thanks for tonight."

The words were quiet, solemn. Was it only an hour ago that Tifa had randomly grabbed Cloud for a dance? They were strangers, both just out for a good time. Her biggest fear was some nosy Turks, now it was SOLDIERs, fugitives and midnight dashes under the plate. She was suddenly exhausted. She felt uncomfortable in her ripped dress, she was sure her make-up had smudged. Cloud's words sounded oddly hollow, as if he was thanking her for a good time. Tifa couldn't muster the energy to take them as anything but face value.

"No problem. Next time you want to go out and dance, make sure it's not a place where they will kill you on sight."

Cloud stared at her, then broke into a soft laugh. He was close enough to reach out and put a hand on her hip, reminding her of their dance earlier. "Worth it." Tifa grinned back at him, heart fluttering. Then Aerith giggled and she remembered where she was.

"Right. Well. Aerith, any trouble you call me, okay? Kick these fuckers out before the first Watch patrol." She backed up, taking one last look at the handsome SOLDIER. His eyes glowed eerily in the half-light, watching as she turned and ran up the stairs, leaping from beam to beam, back onto the roof and into the night.

A/N: Heads up, next chapter has a lemon. Don't say I didn't warn you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm working on many things right now, but please know I haven't abandoned any of my fics. If anyone has been reading from the start, thank you so much. I'm going to complete this fic and then possibly post to AO3. Join me there as KMD2018!

Tifa woke hours later feeling like hell. Her fingers were sore from climbing the church without gloves, skin grazed where she had rubbed against stone and ripped her dress. Her head pounded from a mild hangover and lack of sleep. The clock read 5:34am, only four hours since she had left Cloud and Zack in the care of Aerith in the church. For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about them. How were they going to get out of the slums without being identified? How on earth did they get in the club last night? Why had they come in the first place? Why had she helped them – they were her natural enemy. They came from Shinra! Two stupid SOILDERs out for a reckless night. They could have not only exposed AVALANCHE but endangered the lives of everyone – civilian and otherwise. Maybe they were spies, gathering intelligence on Wuitense sympathisers or anti-Shinra sectors. She shook her head. That was more of a Turk job. Probably why that redhead Turk was hanging around the bar.

Her feelings cycled from guilt to anger and back again with each thought. She felt like she had a responsibility to the two SOLDIERs now. Or at least a responsibility to see them out of the area without any more trouble. Maybe she could probe them a little, see what their plans were. Find out why they had chosen Barret's club. Make sure they never come back – maybe strike a deal? Tifa laughed to herself, who was she kidding. Her against two SOLIDERs? She'd have more chance of Barret kissing a Tonberry. Tifa resolved that she would at least run by the church, check that they had left quietly. Showering and dressing in her work uniform, Tifa hesitated over the fruit bowl in the kitchen, then grabbed a few apples before she could change her mind. Barret would still be sleeping at this time, hopefully so would Johnny, Jessy, Biggs and Wedge. The last thing she could deal with right now was trying to explain where she was rushing off to so early in the morning.

When she arrived, all was quiet at the church. However, one of the great oak front doors was cracked open enough to allow a body to squeeze in or out. Tifa cautiously approached the front door, considering the ungainly option of squishing her bust through the gap when the roar of an engine made her spin around. An absolute beast of a motorcycle was pulling up at the foot of the church, driven by Cloud. It was monstrous, black and chrome, growling like it had a mind of its own. The front tire was the entire width of the bike, obviously made for long distance and rough terrain travelling. Tifa had never seen a SOLIDER drive a motorbike, usually they stuck to covered military trucks stuffed full of the poor hopefuls they called grunts.

Cloud killed the engine and dismounted smoothly. He was dressed differently today, a black turtle-necked sleeveless vest with a zipper running down the middle, pauldron on one shoulder and straps across his chest. He had riding googles on, hiding his brilliant eyes. Tifa took the image in, frowning when she thought of the SOLDIERs she had seen or heard of in the past. He looked nothing like the posters, or the adverts or the propaganda Shinra continually spewed out. His clothes were obviously made for fighting, but they did not resemble the uniform worn by any of the ranks Tifa knew. Cloud nodded at her, then touched an invisible button on the side of his bike. A compartment sprang open and Tifa's heart briefly stopped beating at the sight of so many blades. At first glance each one seemed a different size and shape, and they all looked viciously sharp. Cloud casually selected two and with a metallic click the blades interlocked to become one sword. Tifa's mind clicked too, realising the other blades must somehow slot together to form one hell of a weapon. She felt a nervous thrill at the thought of the whole thing combined, with Cloud wielding it and coming straight at her… Tifa's hand involuntarily clutched at the gloves in her back pocket and her pulse raced. She wasn't entirely sure if it was fear or excitement.

Cloud had turned back towards her, nonchalantly swinging the blade onto his back and holstering it with another metallic click. He pulled down his goggles as he ascended the steps towards Tifa. His Mako blue-green eyes were just as beautiful as she remembered them last night. She scolded herself, it was mere hours ago. Not as if his eyes would change much in the time she had been asleep, and apparently neither would the way she felt about them.

Marshalling her thoughts, Tifa gave Cloud a small smile, which was returned.

"Morning." Cloud said as he stopped a few feet away from her.

"Good morning." Tifa said agreeably, then paused, unsure what to say. She had come here with intention, but that all seemed to slip away with the sweet timbre of his voice. There was a beat of awkwardness between them, then Cloud spoke up.

"I picked up my bike and supplies, but I'll need to go back for Zack's. He wasn't exactly in the best state when I left."

"How much did he have to drink last night?"

"Not that many. Zack was a light weight before…" Cloud paused, clearly unwilling to address the Mako enhancements directly. "But now, it only takes a few beers and he's a wreck."

Laughter floated out from the doors, drawing their attention. Silence descended again between Cloud and Tifa, and although she desperately wanted to ask more questions, the time did not feel right. Cloud was clearly packing up to go, following her advice. For some reason she didn't want to address, she suddenly didn't want him to. Last night had been… exciting. Cloud and Zack brought a flavour of risk she craved. That wasn't healthy. It wasn't normal to want potentially dangerous SOLIDERs in your life.

Cloud motioned towards the door, saying silently that she could go first. Tifa was suddenly mortified – there was no way she could move the heavy door and there wasn't exactly enough room for her to squeeze her bust through without major readjustments that she wasn't willing to do in front of a near stranger. Cloud glanced at her, then at the door. His eyes widened in equal mortification as he realised and blushed a deep red. Tifa was sure her face matched. Wordlessly he stepped forward and yanked the door wide enough to allow Tifa's form entrance. With as much dignity as she could muster, she strode in, Cloud following behind. Thankfully, he said nothing about the incident, and they walked in tolerable, if slightly embarrassed, silence towards the back of the church.

Aerith was tending her flowers, chatting to Zack who was draped over the pews to watch her work. As they got closer, Tifa caught their conversation.

"You know you saved me. I owe you."

"Don't be silly."

"No! I'm serious, for once. I need to repay you… How about a date?" His tone was light and playful, teasing. Tifa could see that Aerith was bent over her flowers, purposefully avoiding look at Zack, but her soft giggles let Tifa know she as definitely enjoying the attention. Zack looked up at the two walking down the aisle.

"Cloud, you're supposed to walk down the aisle _before _the bride." Despite his quick quip and big smile, Zack had bags under his eyes and his skin had a sickly sheen to it. Cloud cuffed his friend as he walked past in answer to the jest, earning a dramatic over reaction from Zack. Tifa laughed, despite herself. They may be SOILDERs, products of Shinra, dogs of war, but these two obviously had a close friendship.

"Hi, I'm Tifa. Nice to see you sober." Tifa held out an apple.

Zack accepted it with a wicked grin. "Zack. So you're the badass babe Cloud told me about."

Tifa raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I don't know about badass but I am certainly not anyone's babe."

Zack's grin widened and he called out to Cloud. "_And _she's single! Can we keep her?"

Tifa felt Cloud watching them, although he was pretending to fold up the bedrolls. Aerith stood, a bunch of beautiful yellow flowers clasped to her breast.

"You should take some flowers with you! Presents, from the planet."

"I'm not going anywhere, Aerith. Not until I've repaid you with a date." Zack said. Aerith ignored him and walked over to Cloud.

"Here, keep at least one. You can press it and then you'll always be reminded of us." Bemused, Cloud took a flower and held it loosely, then out of his periphery sensed Zack's jealous glare. Tifa watched as his mouth ticked up a little at the corner and instinctively knew the blonde was up to something. She grinned in anticipation as Cloud held the bloom delicately and stared into Aerith's eyes.

"Aerith, I don't think I could ever forget you." Cloud's tone was utterly sincere, gaze never leaving Aerith's face.

The flower girl clasped her hand and giggled as Zack huffed silently. Tifa pressed her lips together to stop her laughter and caught Cloud's eyes. They were bright with mischief and she realised he wasn't done yet.

"In fact, I think I'll keep one right here." Cloud tucked one of the flowers into his chest strap, right over his heart. Aerith cooed delightedly and Zack stood up suddenly, the pew scraping backwards with a screech. He froze as all eyes turned to him, then tried to play the move off with stretches and a few squats.

"Yep!" He said, stretching high over his head. "Feeling loads better now." Tifa burst out in laughter as Aeirth giggled girlishly. Cloud cracked a smile as he watched Tifa snort and even Zack gave a sheepish grin when he realised he had been played. Aerith soothed him by presenting him with several blooms, much to his delight.

Cloud came over to Tifa, still with that small smile. She gently touched the petals of the flower tucked into his strap.

"Suits you."

Wordlessly Cloud plucked the flower and held it out to her. Tifa smiled and shook her head.

"Aerith gave it to you. You should keep it, like she says." Cloud studied the flower with a frown.

"I'm not sure I could look after it, where we're going."

"Your barracks not let you keep flowers?"

Cloud's eyes snapped up at her, making her blink.

"Barracks?"

"Don't all SOLDIERs live in Shinra barracks?"

He gave her a hard look. "I tried to tell you last night, we're not-" Aerith broke out into loud giggles as Zack cracked some joke. Tifa glanced at the pair but jumped when Cloud touched her shoulder. He was glaring at her, eyes hard.

"We're mercenaries, not SOLDIERs. We used to be. Or rather, Zack used to be. I'm just…" here Cloud trailed off, glancing to the floor. Then he shrugged. "I'm just a… or I used to be…" his words faded completely, brow furrowed in confusion and pain. He gripped Aerith's flower tightly. "I'm…"

"But your eyes…" Tifa whispered, confused herself. No one except SOLDIER carried that distinctive glow. Cloud looked up at her, eyes suddenly flooded Mako green and screaming out in silent agony. Tifa took an instinctive step back, gasp pinched in her throat. In that moment, Cloud looked utterly terrifying, and utterly lost. He looked so young and boyish in his vulnerability, despite the alien light shining from within. Tifa felt her heart break because whatever had happened to Cloud to make him this way, it had cost him more than the colour of his eyes. He continued to gaze at her, as if willing her to telepathically understand something he could not articulate.

"You're not Shinra." Tifa whispered, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. "That's all I need to know."

He gave her a grateful look, and Tifa was struck with the fact that she really believed what she just said. Despite all the evidence to the contrary, she knew that Cloud wasn't the enemy. She was shocked at herself and looked away, clearing her throat.

Cloud shifted too, and when Tifa was able to glance up at him again the emotion that had screamed from his eyes seconds ago had been shuttered, the Mako slowly fading. He was back in control, a calm, cool expression schooling his features. It was disconcerting to see him drop this handsome mask down so quickly. He was staring at the bruised bloom in his hand as if wondering where it had come from.

With a deep breath Tifa stepped forward and closed her hands around his, cradling the flower. Gently she smoothed out the crushed petals. Cloud didn't move, watching her fingers.

"Tougher than they look, these flowers. They always bounce back. See?" The flower looked better already, petals back to their original shape. Cloud gave her an unreadable look, then tucked the flower carefully back into his armour.

"Thanks." He whispered. He looked like he might say something more, but Aerith interrupted by clapping her hands with bouncy giddiness that echoed throughout the church.

"I _love _the theatre! _Loveless _is my favourite!"

"Then it's settled. I'm taking you tonight!" Zack announced it with a huge grin, delight shining in his deep violet eyes. Tifa watched them both. Aerith hadn't smiled like that in a very long time. But she was concerned. As much as she wanted these strange ex-SOLDIERs to stick around, it was a risk for everyone involved.

"I'm not sure that's wise, Aerith. What if you're spotted?"

"Don't bother." Cloud said, already shaking out his neatly folded bedrolls. "Once Zack has an idea, it's happening whether you like it or not."

"Hence the club last night?"

"Hence the club last night." Cloud confirmed with a wry smile.

"We'll be smarter this time! I'll put in my contacts, dull the Mako."

Tifa worried her lip, catching Aerith's eye. She trusted her friend, knew that she could look after herself. With a SOLDIER bodyguard she would have extra protection… but still. Aerith stepped forward and caught Tifa's arm, tugging her to the side.

"I'll be fine. I know what you're thinking but they'll never suspect anything about a theatre date. Besides, they could've come last night and picked up their rouge SOLIDERS-"

"-They're not SOLDIERs, Aerith."

"Even better!" Aeirth gave her a smile like sunshine. "the fact my… guardians… didn't come last night means they obviously don't see our new friends as a threat. I will be perfectly safe. You know I carry my Silver Staff everywhere anyway." Aeirth briefly touched the collapsed weapon in her belt, reassuring Tifa slightly. "Also, have you _seen _Zack?"

Tifa glanced at the dark-haired man across the church, currently annoying Cloud by ruffling his hair. As if on cue Zack turned and flashed both women a charming smile. It made Tifa wonder just how sharp a SOLDIER- _ex-SOLDIER's-_ hearing was. Aeirth returned the grin with a smile, making Zack wink before he returned to bothering his friend. For his part Cloud took the teasing quite well, although his expression was less then pleased. Tifa returned her attention to her friend.

"He's alright, I suppose. If you're into overgrown puppies." She hoped Zack heard that. Aeirth giggled, taking Tifa's statement as approval. "But if he so much as puts one inappropriate finger on you…" she trailed off, glancing sternly at Zack again. Cloud had gotten the upper hand in their wrestling, tripping Zack and making him fall heavily on his ass. She laughed, then sighed.

"Fine. But call me at the bar when you're home, okay? I'm working tonight."

Aerith nodded. "Deal."

Tifa took her leave then, waving one last time to the two ex-SOLDIERs as they continued to rough house like small children and her friend watching over them benevolently. She missed the way Cloud's eyes trailed her out the building before Zack took advantage of his distraction and jumped on his back with whooping glee.

A/N: I recently joined the Twittersphere, for better or worse. Come chat with me KMD_2018


End file.
